June 1
Events * 193 - Roman Emperor Didius Julianus assassinated. *987 - Hugh Capet is elected king of France. *1204 - King Philip Augustus of France conquers Rouen. *1215 - Beijing, then under the control of the Jurchen ruler Emperor Xuanzong of Jin, is captured by the Mongols under Genghis Khan, ending the Battle of Beijing. *1252 - Alfonso X is elected King of Castile and León. *1283 - Treaty of Rheinfelden: Duke Rudolph II of Austria waives his right to the Duchies of Austria and Styria. *1485 - Matthias of Hungary takes Vienna from Frederick III *1495 - Friar John Cor records the first known batch of scotch whisky. *1533 - Anne Boleyn crowned queen. *1660 - Mary Dyer hanged for defying a law banning Quakers from the Massachusetts Bay Colony. *1779 - American Revolutionary War: Benedict Arnold court-martialed for malfeasance. *1792 - Kentucky admitted as the 15th state of the United States. *1796 - Tennessee admitted as the 16th state of the United States. *1812 - War of 1812: U.S. President James Madison asks the Congress to declare war on the United Kingdom. *1813 - James Lawrence, the mortally-wounded commander of the [[Wikipedia:USS Chesapeake (1799)|USS Chesapeake]], cries out "Don't give up the ship!" *1815 - Napoleon swears fidelity to the Constitution of France. *1831 - James Clark Ross discovers the North Magnetic Pole. *1855 - American adventurer William Walker conquers Nicaragua. *1857 - Charles Baudelaire's Fleurs du mal is published. *1862 - American Civil War Peninsula Campaign: Battle of Seven Pines or (Battle of Fair Oaks) - Engagement ends inconclusively, with both sides claiming victory. *1868 - Treaty of Bosque Redondo signed allowing the Navajos to return to their lands in Arizona and New Mexico. *1869 - Thomas Edison receives a patent for his electric voting machine. *1879 - Napoleon Eugene killed in the Anglo-Zulu War. *1886 - The railroads of the Southern United States convert 11,000 miles of track from a five foot rail gauge to standard gauge, beginning May 31. *1890 - The United States Census Bureau begins using Herman Hollerith's tabulating machine to count census returns. *1910 - Robert Falcon Scott's South Pole expedition leaves England. *1918 - World War I Western Front: Battle for Belleau Wood - Allied Forces under John J. Pershing & James Harbord engage Imperial German Forces under Wilhelm. *1920 - Adolfo de la Huerta becomes president of Mexico. *1921 - Tulsa Race Riot: Civil unrest in Tulsa. *1922 - Royal Ulster Constabulary founded . *1925 - Lou Gehrig plays the first game in his streak of 2,130 consecutive games; it was the longest such streak until broken by Cal Ripken Jr. in 1995. *1935 - The first driving tests are introduced in the United Kingdom. *1939 - Maiden flight of the Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Würger (D-OPZE) fighter aeroplane *1940 - The Leninist Communist Youth League of the Karelo-Finnish SSR holds its first congress. *1941 - World War II: Battle of Crete ends as Crete capitulates to Germany. * 1941 - The Farhud, a pogrom in Iraqi Jews, took place in baghdad. *1942 - World War II: The Warsaw paper Liberty Brigade publishes the first news of the concentration camps. *1943 - British Overseas Airways Corporation Flight 777 is shot down over the Bay of Biscay by German Junkers Ju 88s, killing actor Leslie Howard and leading to speculation the downing was an attempt to kill British Prime Minister Winston Churchill. *1946 - Ion Antonescu executed. *1958 - Charles de Gaulle brought out of retirement to lead France by decree for six months. *1959 - Beginning of the Revolution in Nicaragua. *1962 - Adolf Eichmann is hanged in Israel. *1963 - Kenya gains internal self-rule (Madaraka Day). *1974 - Flixborough disaster: Explosion at a chemical plant kills 28 people. *1978 - The first international applications under the Patent Cooperation Treaty filed. *1979 - Vizianagaram district is formed in Andhra Pradesh, India. * 1979 - The first black-led government of Rhodesia in 90 years takes power. *1980 - Cable News Network (CNN) begins broadcasting. *1985 - Alan García is proclaimed President of Peru. *1990 - George H. W. Bush and Mikhail Gorbachev sign a treaty to end chemical weapon production. *1997 - Hugo Banzer wins the Presidential elections in Bolivia. *2000 - The Patent Law Treaty (PLT) signed. *2001 - Dipendra of Nepal slaughters his family during dinner. * 2001 - Dolphinarium massacre: A Hamas suicide bomber kills 21 at a disco in Tel Aviv. *2003 - The People's Republic of China begins filling the reservoir behind the Three Gorges Dam. *2004 - Nevada-tan killed classmate Satomi Mitarai with box cutter, by slitting her throat after Satomi Mitarai left insults on Nevada-tan's journal on her own website. *2005 - The Dutch referendum on the European Constitution results in its rejection. *2007 - Jack Kevorkian was released from prison after serving eight years of his 10-25 year prison term for second-degree murder in the 1998 death of Thomas Youk, 52, of Oakland County. Births *1076 - Mstislav I of Kiev (d. 1132) *1300 - Thomas of Brotherton, son of Edward I of England (d. 1338) *1480 - Tiedemann Giese, Polish Catholic bishop (d. 1550) *1503 - Wilhelm von Grumbach, German adventurer (d. 1567) *1563 - Robert Cecil, English statesman and spymaster (d. 1612) *1633 - Geminiano Montanari, Italian astronomer (d. 1687) *1637 - Jacques Marquette, French Jesuit missionary and explorer (d. 1675) *1653 - Georg Muffat, French composer (d. 1704) *1675 - Francesco Scipione, Italian archaeologist (d. 1755) *1762 - Edmund Ignatius Rice, Irish founder of the Christian Brothers and Presentation Brothers (d. 1844) *1771 - Ferdinando Paer, Italian composer (d. 1839) *1780 - Carl von Clausewitz, Prussian general (d. 1831) *1790 - Ferdinand Raimund, Austrian playwright (d. 1836) *1796 - Nicolas Léonard Sadi Carnot, French mathematician (d. 1832) *1800 - Edward Deas Thomson, Australian politician (d. 1879) *1801 - Brigham Young, Mormon church leader (d. 1877) *1804 - Mikhail Glinka, Russian composer (d. 1857) *1815 - Philip Kearny, American general (d. 1862) * 1815 - Otto of Greece (d. 1862) *1831 - John Bell Hood, American Confederate general (d. 1879) *1833 - John Marshall Harlan, Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court (d. 1911) *1843 - Henry Faulds, Scottish fingerprinting pioneer (d. 1930) *1844 - John J. Toffey, American Civil War hero (d. 1911) *1878 - John Masefield, English novelist and poet (d. 1967) *1881 - Charles Kay Ogden, English writer and linguist (d. 1957) *1890 - Frank Morgan, American actor (d. 1949) *1898 - Molly Picon, American actress (d. 1992) *1899 - Edward Charles Titchmarsh, English mathematician (d. 1963) *1901 - John Van Druten, English screen writer (d. 1957) * 1901 - Hap Day, Canadian hockey player and manager (d. 1990) *1907 - Frank Whittle, English inventor of the jet engine. (d. 1996) *1909 - Hans Vogt, Norwegian linguist (d. 1986) *1913 - Bill Deedes, British journalist (d. 2007) *1915 - John Randolph, American actor (d. 2004) *1917 - William S. Knowles, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate *1921 - Nelson Riddle, American bandleader and arranger (d. 1985) *1922 - Povel Ramel, Swedish entertainer (d. 2007) * 1922 - Joan Copeland, American actress *1924 - William Sloane Coffin, American clergyman (d. 2006) *1926 - Andy Griffith, American actor * 1926 - Marilyn Monroe, American actress (d. 1962) *1928 - Georgi Dobrovolski, cosmonaut * 1928 - Bob Monkhouse, English comedian (d. 2003) *1930 - Edward Woodward, English actor * 1930 - John Lemmon, English logician *1933 - Charles Wilson, American politician *1934 - Pat Boone, American singer *1936 - Gerald Scarfe, British illustrator *1937 - Morgan Freeman, American actor * 1937 - Colleen McCullough, Australian novelist *1939 - Cleavon Little, American actor (d. 1992) *1940 - René Auberjonois, American actor * 1940 - Kip Thorne, American physicist *1944 - Robert Powell, English actor *1945 - Frederica von Stade, American mezzo-soprano * 1945 - Linda Scott, American singer *1946 - Brian Cox, Scottish actor *1947 - Jonathan Pryce, British actor * 1947 - Ron Wood, English guitarist * 1947 - Ron Dennis, Formula One team principal *1948 - Michel Plasse, French Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2006) *1948 - Tom Sneva, American race car driver *1950 - Wayne Nelson, American musician (Little River Band) *1953 - Ronnie Dunn, American musician (Brooks & Dunn) * 1953 - David Berkowitz, American serial killer, a.k.a. The Son of Sam *1956 - Lisa Hartman, American actress *1957 - Dorota Kędzierzawska, Polish film director *1958 - Ahron Bregman, Israeli journalist *1959 - Martin Brundle, British race car driver * 1959 - Alan Wilder, British musician (Depeche Mode and Recoil) *1960 - Simon Gallup, English guitarist (The Cure) *1961 - Paul Coffey, Canadian hockey player *1963 - Mike Joyce, English drummer (The Smiths) *1964 - Mark Curry, American comedian and actor *1965 - Larisa Lazutina, Russian cross-country skier * 1965 - Nigel Short, English chess player *1966 - Greg Schiano, American football coach *1967 - Cathy Cavadini, American voice actress * 1967 - Roger Sanchez, American disc jockey *1968 - Jason Donovan, Australian actor and singer * 1968 - Jeff Hackett, Canadian hockey player *1969 - Teri Polo, American actress *1970 - Alexi Lalas, American soccer player * 1970 - Karen Mulder, Dutch model * 1970 - R. Madhavan, Indian actor *1971 - Mario Cimarro, Cuban actor *1973 - Adam Garcia, Australian actor * 1973 - Derek Lowe, American baseball player * 1973 - Heidi Klum, German supermodel *1974 - Alanis Morissette, Canadian singer-songwriter * 1974 - Michael Rasmussen, Danish cyclist * 1974 - Akis Zikos, Greek footballer *1975 - James Storm, American professional wrestler * 1975 - Michal Grosek, Czech hockey player *1977 - Veronika Vařeková, Czech supermodel * 1977 - Richard Williams, British racing driver *1980 - Oliver James, British actor * 1981 - Carlos Zambrano, Venezuelan Major League Baseball player *1982 - Justine Henin (formerly Henin-Hardenne), Belgian tennis player *1984 - Oliver Tielemans, Dutch racing driver *1985 - Mário Hipólito, Angolan footballer *1987 - Zoltán Harsányi, Slovakian footballer Deaths *195 BC - Gaozu of Han of China * 193 - Marcus Severus Didius Julianus, Roman Emperor (b. 133) *1434 - Wladislaus II of Poland *1571 - John Story, English Catholic *1616 - Tokugawa Ieyasu (b. 1543) *1625 - Honoré d'Urfé, French writer (b. 1568) *1639 - Melchior Franck, German composer *1660 - Mary Dyer, English Quaker (martyred) *1710 - David Mitchell, British admiral (b. 1642) *1740 - Samuel Werenfels, Swiss theologian (b. 1657) *1769 - Edward Holyoke, President of Harvard University (b. 1689) *1795 - Pierre-Joseph Desault, French anatomist (b. 1744) *1815 - Louis Alexandre Berthier, French marshal (b. 1853) *1823 - Louis Nicolas Davout, French marshal (b. 1770) *1826 - Jean Frédéric Oberlin, Alsatian pastor (b. 1740) *1841 - David Wilkie, Scottish artist (b. 1785) *1846 - Pope Gregory XVI (b. 1765) *1864 - Hong Xiuquan, Chinese rebel (b. 1812) *1868 - James Buchanan, 15th President of the United States (b. 1791) *1872 - James Gordon Bennett, American newspaper publisher (b. 1795) *1873 - Joseph Howe, Canadian politician (b. 1804) *1876 - Hristo Botev, Bulgarian revolutionary (b. 1848) *1879 - Napoléon Eugène son of Emperor Napoleon III (b. 1856) *1927 - J. B. Bury, Irish historian (b. 1861) *1941 - Hans Berger, German neuroscientist (b. 1873) *1943 - Leslie Howard, English actor (b. 1893) * 1943 - Wilfrid B. Israel, Jewish activist *1946 - Ion Antonescu, Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1882) *1948 - Sonny Boy Williamson I, American musician (b. 1914) *1954 - Martin Andersen Nexø, Danish writer (b. 1869) *1959 - Sax Rohmer, English author (b. 1883) *1960 - Lester Patrick, Canadian hockey player (b. 1883) * 1960 - Paula Hitler, Adolf Hitler's final living sibling (b. 1896) *1962 - Adolf Eichmann, Nazi official (b. 1906) *1965 - Earl "Curly" Lambeau, American football coach (b. 1898) *1966 - Papa Jack Laine, American musician (b. 1873) *1968 - Helen Keller, American humanitarian (b. 1880) * 1968 - André Laurendeau, French Canadian writer, journalist and politician (b. 1912) *1969 - Ivar Ballangrud, Norwegian ice skater (b. 1904) *1971 - Reinhold Niebuhr, American theologian (b. 1892) *1973 - Mary Kornman, American actress (b. 1915) *1979 - Werner Forssmann, German physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1904) *1980 - Rube Marquard, baseball player (b. 1886) * 1980 - Arthur Nielsen, American market analyst (b. 1897) *1981 - Carl Vinson, U.S. Congressman (b. 1883) *1983 - Prince Charles of Belgium (b. 1903) *1985 - Richard Greene, British actor (b. 1918) *1986 - Jo Gartner, Austrian racing driver (d. 1958) *1987 - Rashid Karami, Lebanese statesman (b. 1921) *1991 - David Ruffin, American singer (The Temptations) (b. 1941) *1994 - Frances Heflin, American actress (b. 1923) *1996 - Neelam Sanjiva Reddy, Fifth President of India (b. 1913) *1998 - Darwin Joston, American actor (b. 1937) *1999 - Christopher Sydney Cockerell, British engineer and inventor (b. 1910) *2001 - Queen Aiswarya of Nepal (b. 1949) * 2001 - King Birendra of Nepal (b. 1945) * 2001 - Hank Ketcham, American cartoonist (b. 1920) *2002 - Hansie Cronje, South African cricketer (b. 1969) *2003 - Johnny Hopp, baseball player (b. 1916) *2004 - William Manchester, American writer (b. 1922) *2005 - George Mikan, American basketball player (b. 1924) *2006 - Rocío Jurado, Spanish singer and actress (b. 1944) *2007 - Arn Shein, American sports writer (b. 1928) * 2007 - Tony Thompson, Singer in R&B group Hi-Five (b. 1975) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- June 01